


Vid: Don't Go Far Off

by shirasade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fanvids, M/M, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Poetry, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t go far off, not even for a day, because —<br/>because —<br/>~Don't Go Far Off, by Pablo Neruda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Don't Go Far Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vid: Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176194) by [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade). 



> I stumbled across this gorgeous poem, which is perfect for Steve. And then I was lucky enough to find a beautiful audio of it on Youtube, so this vidlet simply had to be done. In a way it's a (slashy) companion to "Shout", taking us through Steve & Bucky's history.

**Audio** : [Don't Go Far Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Q9Rw9UYc3o), by Pablo Neruda (as read by [WhoisJeremyWard](http://whoisjeremyward.com))

  
**Download** : [.mp4 in .zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu_neruda.zip) (81mb)

 **Don't Go Far Off, by Pablo Neruda**  
Don’t go far off, not even for a day, because —  
because — I don’t know how to say it: a day is long  
and I will be waiting for you, as in an empty station  
when the trains are parked off somewhere else, asleep.

Don’t leave me, even for an hour, because  
then the little drops of anguish will all run together,  
the smoke that roams looking for a home will drift  
into me, choking my lost heart.

Oh, may your silhouette never dissolve on the beach;  
may your eyelids never flutter into the empty distance.

Don’t leave me for a second, my dearest,  
because in that moment you’ll have gone so far  
I’ll wander mazily over all the earth, asking,  
Will you come back? Will you leave me here, dying?


End file.
